


Fanart for Gehenna series...

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Loki is Loki and Natasha is awesome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Gehenna series...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657865) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



This was fun. Not quite as fun as reading the original, but fun...

 


End file.
